Ron learns French
by haggy
Summary: This is the diary of Pomme Dorange, a French student at Beauxbatons. At the start of a new year she has no idea what's waiting for her. R+R plz!


Ron learns French

Sept. 28, 2002

Allo there. Pomme Dorange writing again. Tomorrow I'm off in the carriage to Beauxbatons for my fifth time. Another year of learning stuff I already know, and nothing to do but write in this pathetic journal. My only friend is Franchesca Burke, a Brit who isn't quite right in the head. Yes, well I'd better finish packing. Not much to bring, but oh well.

Sept 29, 2002

Here I am, once again on the trip to another year of torture. It's been about 3 hours, should get there shortly. Last night I read in the Weekly Bewitchment that we have a new headmaster. Probably worse then Madame Maxime, who married that ugly half-giant git Hagrid. Workin at Hogwarts she is now. At least last year I got to escape form this dreadful place for the Triwizard Tournament. Although I'm obviously the most talented, Fleur was picked. If it hadn't been for that age restriction I'm telling you, I would've won it!

Later on Sept 29

OH MY GOD! This year might not be so bad after all. You won't believe who's at Beauxbatons this year!!!!! RON WEASLEY. He's this adorable fifth year I met at the tournament. Omg, omg omg, omg. I might even get up the nerve to ask him to the school dance in June. That's a long way away, though. I shouldn't start stressing about it till Feb. Meanwhile, I'll just have to enjoy myself. K, this is getting pathetic, I know. I think I'm gonna faint, so catch me if I fall, won't ya?

Oct 2, 2002

Man, Stone hurts yeah know that. I guess I blacked out longer than I suspected. I'll be on my feet in no time though (more like I can stalk a certain some one in no time). I'll write more later. Feeling a little woozy again.

Oct 4, 2002

I'm all right, really I am. I'm just about to go to claravoyency. I was pumpin Franny for info on who's in our classes, and she said that some new red head guy is. It has to be him, I don't know many French red heads, and certainly none (other than him now) who go here. Gotta go to class now. Hafta be early to make sure there's a seat open next to Ron for me!

Later on Oct 4

In Café eating lunch now. Great day so far. Sat next to a certain someone in claravoyency, and when I dropped my quill, Ron picked it up! I feel so special now! His accent is just adorable, has the brightest hair I've ver seen, and has _the cutest _nose. Oh yeah, maybe the day wasn't exactly as great as I said it was. Draco Malfoy, the I'm such a wannabe bad boy from Hogwarts, goes to Beaxbatons now, too! Apparently he wasn't good enough for Durmstrang, and had already dropped out of Hogwarts, so he had to come here! What's even worse is that Franny likes him!!! She was snogging him in the back of the class the whole time!!! I knew she was odd, but she can't be this desperate! Lunch's almost over, gotta finish my mac-n-cheese, I'll write more later.

Oct 6, 2002

In Potions class, sitting next to Ron, which is good enough to make my day great anytime. But today isn't just great, it's stupendous, awesome, bloody brilliant! I'll tell you what just happened. We had to have pairs with the person sitting next to us when we were doing the love potion. We started talking, he was saying how he learned how to do this last year, how he got kicked out of Hogwarts for turning Snape into a toad (he never lost the warts), and all that good stuff. We finished brewing the potion, and then, to test if it worked, Professor Chameau wanted us to drink it!!! Of course it didn't change me at all, but Ron was gushing over me for 15 min! He kept saying I have the most beautiful eyes, and I was like, I love your nose, it just makes a person melt. We even snogged! That was perhaps the best day of my life! Prof's getting mad, I'll write more later, ttfn.

Oct 7, 2002

Just thought I'd let you know that FRANNY IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Her and Draco are officially a couple now, and he's all she ever talks about. Draco Draco Draco all day! I'm going out of my mind here!!! He wouldn't be all that bad if Franny wasn't driving me nuts! Whoa did I just say that…scary. I think I need some of that cheeseale right now to calm me down. Maybe I'll go down by the lake to get away from her.

Oct 12, 2002

It's snowing, already! Yesterday I went down to lake to go ice skating, sledding on my claravoyency planet map, and had hot cocoa by the fire in the Lobby. Ron was by the pumpkins also drinkin cocoa, but I decided not to bother him because he was reading what look like avery good book. Quidditch season starts again soon. I hope Clarke Fetter picks me to be a chaser on the blue team again!

Dec 13, 2002

Sorry I haven't written in a while, I sorta lost my journal. Well, the last month or so have been going pretty good. I've been giving Ron French lessons, since he can't really speak it that well. It's just so adorable when he speaks French in a British accent! Quidditch is already over. Me and Ron got picked for the blue team, me a chaser, him a beater, but we lost to yellow in the finals. Franny's still annoying the heck outta me, but now I'm startin to tolerate it a bit more. K, I've really gotta use the loo now, I think I'm gonna burst!!!

Dec 25, 2002

Wow, this is a great Christmas! Got a pretty new dress robe from Mum and Dad. It's a metallic scarlet red, with pink glitter forming a rose. My sister, Banane Dorange, sent me a kit to decorate and take care of my broom. Franny gave me a necklace that says amie. Ron gave me an apple painted orange, for helping him learn French. I suppose he found that my name means Orange Apple from the lessons I am giving him. Charming one he is! Christmas day feast starts in 20 min, I just can't wait. Turkey, cranberries, croissants, maybe a crepe! Mmmmmmm. Sounds delicious! I suppose I should start washing up, I have snow dirty, wet snow all over me from our snowball fights.

Jan 3, 2002

My life is over! Sniff, sob, bawl. I'll cut right to the chase. *sniff*. Ron has a girlfriend, Annabelle Patterson, the slut of the school! How could he like that half veela, cheating, no brain, suck up git! I bet she doesn't even know the lumos spell, not to mention the fact that she has had 4 different boyfriends all in 1 month! It's pathetic that a nice guy like him would ever fall for someone like her! Sniff… I just don't get it. I mean… what's wrong with me?

Jan 19, 2002

I'm sorry, I know this is coming from an extremely jealous heart, but it makes me sick! Ron and Annabelle are almost as bad as Franny and Draco were (they broke up by the way. I know I'm supposed to be supportive and act as a 'good friend', but it's really for the better. I don't hafta here her gushing over him anymore.) Snogging, calling each other pet names like pupsies, (wut the heck I know!) and Ron even talks about her to me! I'm his friend and all too, but it's just ridiculous. Talking about his girlfriend to someone who likes him, no respect! (so what if he doesn't actually know I like him, who cares). Maybe I should cast some sort of hate each other spell on them.

Jan 25, 2002

Haha, my prayers were answered! Supposedly Annabelle had been cheating for Andy Richards, a 7th year everyone's crazy for. Ron broke up with her during potions class. In a way I felt sorry for Anny who was crying her eyes out, pleading for him to forgive her! (Well actually not … but I suppose it's the right thing to say). Poor Ron actually misses her! I gave him a cheese ale from my stash, so I think he's feeling a bit better. Valentines day is coming up soon!

Feb 8, 2002

We had our annual trip to Burning Broomstick yesterday ('the street to get all your wizarding needs', as they say it). It's great! Me, Franny, Ron, and some of his friends went to Fitzers, the sweet shop, Firebird, the broom shop, Fine Witches and wizards, the dress robe shop for the rest of them to get a robe for the dance, and Burps up, to get some cheese ale. Mighty good time I had.

Feb 14, 2002

Valentines Day, the day of love and Friendship! I gave Ron a homemade card, and received a sweet one from him as well. It read:

Pomme, I'm so glad you're my friend.

You've been so kind to me, from teaching me French, to helping me deal with Annabelle.

I hope our friendship will last eternity!

Luv, Ron Weasley

Did you see that? Love… it was signed with love. Is this some kind of clue to me? Should I tell him how I feel? Maybe... well yes! It's now or never, what time's better then the present. I'll get back to you on how it goes.

Feb16, 2002

Well that's, I told Ron of my undying devotion towards him. He seemed scared at first, then I saw him smile. And something just hit me like 2 tons of bricks! How silly I have been! At first, I just had a crush back in September. I started to like him more. When I'm near him I have this warm feeling in my heart. But no… it's not love. Love is sweaty palms, racing heart, butterflies. What I have is A friendship, like I've never felt before. Sure, Franny was a friend, but not like this. This is something that I'll keep with me forever. He didn't have to say anything, I got it now. I just smiled back, and he put his arm around my shoulder, and we started walking back to the dorms. Ron Weasley is a true friend, someone I will never forget.


End file.
